


The Arrival of Groot

by Zivandre



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Pooch of Cum, Clit Play, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Double Penetration, Groot is Luna and Whomping Willows child, Hogwarts, Limb sex, Luna is 18, Luna is at Hogwarts but She is Not Underage, Mentions of War, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No underage, Oil, Other, Pregnancy, Protection Magic, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Tree Limb Sex, Tree Sex, Vaginal Sex, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivandre/pseuds/Zivandre
Summary: Luna finds a ritual to bring a Magical being into existence. The only problem? She has to have willing sex with a sentient tree. The best news? The Whomping Willow is already there at Hogwarts![Not to be taken to seriously!]





	The Arrival of Groot

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be when my Husband asked me to write about Groot being the child of the Whomping Willow and one of the Harry Potter characters. This is a Crack!Fic!

Luna Lovegood had always heard the legends of how to create an ethereal being. However, she never found the ritual to do so - seeing as many thought it as taboo as marrying a werewolf - until today. 

 

Legend says that if you procreated with a sentient tree on the fourth full moon of the year while lathered with tea tree oil and boomslang skin, then you had a high chance of falling pregnant with a tree/human hybrid. 

 

Seeing that the third full moon has already passed, all she needed to do was gather the boomslang skin - which was easily done from the Potions supply cupboards. 

 

She already had the sentient tree, seeing as Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster when she first started school, had planted the Whomping Willow for Remus Lupin, a werewolf, when he was in school.    
  
Greedily, she read over all the information she had collected again, and hoped that everything would work out in the end. 

 

**_~oOoOoOo~_ **

 

It was the night of the full moon and Luna was slowly walking down towards the large, shadowed tree. She had her ingredients in hand, and couldn’t wait to get the evening started.

 

She really didn’t fear anyone noticing her, but just in case there was prying eyes, she cast wardings around the large willow, hiding her from sight.

 

Slowly, she set the oil and skin down, before slowly removing her robes. She had decided to forgo anything else, seeing that it would only take longer. 

 

The moon shined down on her in cool beams, making her blonde hair ethereal in the light. Her breathing was shallow as she picked the oil back up from the ground, and opening the bottle, she started liberally pouring it on her smooth skin.

 

When the bottle was empty, she lathered her hands up either arm, and slowly brought them across her chest, causing her nipples to harden. 

 

Acting as if she were preparing for an intimate, human lover, Luna slid her hands down, letting them glide and slip across her slippery skin. She parted her legs shoulder-width apart, before dipping her hands into the apex of her thighs. Luna had taken great care in preparing for the night, as she knew that the bark of the tree would be rough within her. So she had not only shaved her pubic hair, but she had also cast protection charms - that were provided with the ritual - so she would not rip or tear at the large appendix she was sure the tree had.

 

When she was done oiling up her womanly core, she hastingly finished with both legs before she started crumbling the dried skins against her. She took great care in making sure she did not waste any. When she was done, she stood like a goddess, taking deep calming breaths. 

 

She picked her wand up, from where it laid on top of her forgotten robe, and levitated a large rock onto a knot that was sticking out from the top of the trunk. Slowly rubbed the rock in three large clockwise strokes. Luna watched as the willow stiffened, before one of the larger branches shifted into the shape of a large phallus.  

 

Suddenly, two larger branches shot out and wrapped around her abdomen, and she quickly dropped her wand, before letting the actions of the tree sweep her up in its sexual touches.

 

Two thin twigs that were attached to the branches holding her slithered along the roundness of her breasts, before swirling around her hard pebbles. They continuously contracted and pulled, causing moans of pleasure fall from Luna’s throat in a husky manner. 

 

A thinner branch, that was near the willows cock of bark, extended out and probed at her labia, causing moisture to gather. It slowly entered Luna, as two other limbs entrapped her legs and spread her wide. 

 

The tree arm inside her pumped in and out of her enticing her velvety walls to contract and pull at the intrusion. She could feel a coil tightening inside her, as the tree started to coax the orgasm from her. Another small twig soon shot out, before circling around her clit like the twigs at her nipples. 

 

Luna was feeling marvelous at all the sensations, letting them crash and fall against her like waves. 

 

As the wave of orgasm crashed upon her, the smaller outshoot withdrew from her, bringing with it the wetness of her essence and poked at her rear. 

 

While the previous limb was coaxing her anal hole open, the much larger phallus pushed into her abruptly,  causing Luna gasp and shudder around it. 

 

The large cock pushed in and out, pushing her small body roughly back and forth. Her skin was covered in sweat, making the oil bead up and run down her in slick droplets. 

 

Luna was in euphoric pleasure; all of her nerves endings were being overstimulated. Her abdomen muscles continuously clenched and unclenched as wave upon wave of orgasmic bliss shattered her. 

 

Suddenly, the tree released its own cum inside of her, causing her belly to swell with the sheer amount. Gently, the limbs slowly lowered her frail body to the ground, before withdrawing the two limbs in a moist  _ pop.  _

 

What felt like hours later, Luna slowly came too. She gingerly stood before locating her robe and wand and made the slow trek back up to the castle, all the while she was slowly rubbing her belly. 

 

Life would reside in her womb.

  
  


**_~oOoOoOo~_ **

 

As the months slowly passed, Luna’s womb swelled with life. It took all of her once care-free energy, causing her to withdraw from previous comforts. 

 

She spent a lot of her time in the kitchens with the house elves; as they didn’t judge and kept her on a proper diet of tree nuts and fruits.

 

She concealed her abdomen through the rest of the school year, and luckily, it helped hide the random leaves and twigs that would swirl around her abdomen. 

 

The wood was uncomfortable, but she managed -- knowing that she would bring to life something that would bring the greater good. 

 

**_~oOoOoOo~_ **

 

The rest of her pregnancy sailed by, and soon, she had given birth. The birth went just the same as any other birth would, and she soon had her bundle of joy at home. 

 

Her child, who she had named Groot, which meant large in Dutch, was a mix between human and tree.

 

He had two legs, two arms, a body, and a head; but instead of skin, he was covered in bark. He had two adorable large brown eyes, and had a mischievous mind. The only problem, was his vocabulary. Luna, being his mother, could understand every word he said - but no one else could. 

 

No matter what he said, to someone who didn’t understand him, they only heard, ‘I am Groot!’ 

 

However, she didn’t see a huge problem with it, as she could understand him clear as day. He grew fast, and before too long, he was as tall as her when he was a teenager. 

 

But as the year passed, she knew she would have to teach him how to take care of himself. For he would be a fully grown adult. 

 

But, as the war came to a head, Groot helped protect hogwarts against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But as the following years passed, and Luna grew older - Groot knew his time on earth had come to a pass for now. 

  
  
  



End file.
